The Grim and I
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Ron's thoughts and feelings as he's dragged away by the girmsirus black. redone no yaoi.


I got this idea when I was flipping through the t.v. channels and saw the dreadful commercial for Prisoner of Azkaban-I hated the movie, HATED it. The Movie, in my opinion, was a book raper. That's right-you heard me, a book raper! Well I got this idea, so I hope you enjoy. I own nothing. btw: This is through Ron's POV. (and I just rewrote this...sooo...yeah...)

1234

It's just my luck something like this would happen. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse-I mean, Buckbeak had just been killed, and Poor, Hagrid was for sure crying, poor fellow, there is no crime in loving very dangerous animals...though sometimes there should be. Love the guy and all...but sometimes I make sure to pray for my safety before entering his class. Hermione found Scabbers, so I was feeling lower than dirt for being so angry with her. I didn't realize how much I hurt her by being so cross with her. Then Scabbers has to go and bite me, and scamper off! That really hurt! I hope the little bugger didn't get rabies...fuXk I'm gonna get rabies from my own pet rat! I still like the furry pest...so... I went after him (which I regret now-but you can't take back your mistakes, no matter how stupid) and just when I managed to get ahold of him, there it was.

The grim.

A huge black dog.

Death with four legs.  
A nightmare come to life.

A child's worst dream come true.

An automatic creature that will make you piss your pants!

Dramatic huh?  
Harry had seen the grim everywhere, and that Madame-she-is-in-no-way-a-psychic-and-never-ever-ever-will-be has been seeing him everywhere! In tea cups, in Harry's eyes, In :MY: eyes, hell I bet she sees the grim in wet paint! But...

In the back of my head, I've been thinking, 'Harry's going to be killed, my best mate is going to die!' I never voiced my concerns, because he's my best friend. And if I let on I'm scared, he might get scared, and if he gets scared then Hermione will ger scared, and I'm just not willing to start that chain reaction.. Though, now that I think more on it, I can't really see him getting too scared. I mean what could scare him? He is human, I know that but I still up to him as the other millions of fans do. Sure I don't gawk or take my picture with him, and I treat him like any other bloke, but that doesn't mean I don't admire him. And the thought of him being scared by anything just doesn't seem to fit in my head. I mean he's Harry Potter...

But then again Harry is human as I've said...thought...what ever...Well anyway Harry is human! That's why I like him even more, he's not like those other heros that brag all the time! Boy I'm thinking a lot, but what else can I do? There's not much to do but think as this beast drags me. And drags me...and drags me...it's really rough too...I mean the grass isn't soft! Its teeth is sinking in my leg and all.  
It hurts so badly, I wish he'd let me go.

This whole time Harry has been seeing the grim I've been thinking that he was in danger. But why shouldn't I, my best mate is always in danger, being Harry Potter and all. I remember when I first saw him. He came up to my mom and asked how to get on the platform. He looked so nervous, and his clothes seemed kind of worn and shabby. My mom told me in a letter that he looked underfed, he was very thin then. That's probably why she sends him so much food during Christmas...well I agreed, and every time he comes back to school, he always looks half starved, it's a good thing my parents and I want him to stay with us for most of the summer. If I live.

ACK! BAD THOUGHT, BLIMEY RONALD! DON'T JINX YOURSELF!

Geez, keep you're mind on the subject...what was I thinking about again? Something important...don't you hate it when you have a thought...but the thought just isn't there...but it is...GOD I'M BONKERS! THINKING, THINKING, IT HURTS MY BRAIN-oh...Oh yeah...I remember what I was thinking of...bonkers Ronald Weasley...absolutely bonkers.

I thought maybe Harry was muggle born that first time I saw him, being as he was all alone, and didn't know much about anything. Then Fred and George come running up saying that he was Harry Potter! THE Harry Potter! We've all heard stories about him, all of us know about Harry Potter. My Mum told me he was about my age, but I didn't think he was.  
I pictured him as some sort of mystical being, like a phoenix, a griffon, a Kelpie, and even an Angel. Yes, an angel. I never pictured him to be some boy, shorter than me, with messy dark hair, green eyes, broken glasses, too big of clothes, and clueless about his own story. Looking back, I'm surprised Harry hadn't figured out I lied when I told him all the other compartments were full. There were some empty places, even empty compartments, but I was curios.

I wanted to meet him, to meet Harry Potter.

Fred and George always lied to me, I had to see for my self if this was him. When I asked if I could sit with him, he seemed delighted and relieved. He was just like me, didn't want to be alone, just another little boy. My brothers stopped by and greeted Harry as if they'd been doing it their whole lives...I've always wished I was bolder like them, braver...I'm not brave but maybe one day I'll help Harry or...I don't know.

Well when I asked to sit with Harry, he must have really appreciated that he just looked so happy to have someone with him. I'm embarrassed now to think that I gawked at him, but you know, he did the same to me. We were so curios about one another. When I let it slip that my family...well...that we weren't as wealthy as others, he didn't care.  
He was just so happy to be talking to someone. It was the best moment of my life when he bought all that food, and shared it with me. Offering me one of this goodies, was like shaking our hands, and agreeing we were friends. And then defending me against that lowlife Malfoy...that was something.

"OW!"

That damX bloody grim just jarred my leg! It's bad enough he broke my leg, now he's biting the other! "STUPID CREATURE! STUPID GRIM!" What was that? Did his ears just perk up at what I said? Why did he bite my leg, all I did was hit him in the ribs...once or twice...dirty beast.  
Oh never mind, my mind needs to be on other things. Like not crying I don't want to cry. I don't want to cry! My brothers used to tease me calling me a cry baby and other such names. I refuse to cry now. I'm never going to let them see me cry again!

It's funny. Harry was the one seeing the grim, but it turns out the grim was after me. But then again Harry has always been telling me about the grim. Maybe my death was being relayed through him. No, that's foolish. Wait, what if it is going to kill me so Harry will feel bad, and You-know-who will be able to catch him off guard! Oh no! I don't want that to happen! What am I thinking? Harry can't care about me that muc-  
Wait a second...he just let me go...the grim let me go...I wonder, can I-  
"YAHHH!"

My shoulder...oh God, did his teeth pierced through my flesh! DamXit! No, no, no, I won't cry! I can't! No. OH...There goes my leg again being bounced around. No don't you do it Ronald Weasley! Don't you cry, DON'T YOU CRY!

Great, I'm full out blubbering. Way to go Ronald Reasley...

It hurts so bad, and I don't want to die. I don't want to die! My Mum, and Dad...What will they say if I die? What if they blame Harry! What if they never help him again! And Ginny, I'm her big brother! I have to protect her, she's my baby sis. What about Percy...well I don't know how he'd react to me being gone. He can be so egotistic sometimes.

Learned that word from Hermione.

What about Charlie and Bill? They haven't seen me in almost a year now. They owl me all the time, and they never forget any holiday. But they still haven't seen me, they'll be sorry if I was gone. Well I don't know who would be sorrier, me or them. I'm not ready to kick the bucket now...not yet. And Fred and George? I know they act like they can't stand me sometimes, and they never lay off with the jokes, but if I was to die they'd cry again, like when we were little. God that was real terrible. When I was real little they turned my teddy bear into a spider. They thought it was funny to see me screaming from that teddy bear sized spider, until it bit me right in the neck. As soon as it did, I remember feeling something warm drip down my neck. Though I'm sure it must've hurt I don't remember any pain, I just remember thinking there was something warm and wet on my neck.. Fred screamed, and George changed the spider back to my normal teddy bear. When it dropped to the ground, now just my favorite teddy that I carried around with me, I picked it up taking a look at my white bear's muzzle. It was red all around the muzzle, and the blood slid down through the fur, staining it's chin and it's neck.  
At the sound of a soft dripping, I looked at the floor. A steady rain of blood had fallen to the ground, I remember it being a lot. I looked at my brothers then, I still don't think I cried at this point, but I do remember running to them screaming their names. Grabbing George I began sobbing, "BROTHER! BROTHER! BROTHER! I'M DYING!" I was little...I'd seen movies and I had asked Mum what happened when someone bled a lot. She's picked me up, set me in her lap and told me that if a person bled a lot and no one was there to make it stop the person would go away forever. And I remember thinking I didn't want to go anywhere away from my family.

George pulled me in his arms, and screamed for Mum, while Fred did the wiser thing and actually went and got Mum. She screamed, and tried to grab me, but I just held onto George and finally started screaming. Mum wound up having to pick us both up and called for my Dad. Dad was shaking Fred screaming, "What did you do? What did you do?" Fred just cried and said that he was only playing with Daddy's wand. Dad hugged Fred, who still cried, and I watched this all as I hung onto George. Out of everyone there I should have been crying, but I wasn't.

Mum made Charlie and Bill herd Percy and Ginny with us, but at the same time they were made so they couldn't see us. As my Mum ran through the house my neck spurted more blood, and she grabbed a towel and gave it to George instructing him to hold it to my neck. That's when I realized the wound did hurt! The rest was a blur, but at the hospital I remember a man prying me away from my Mum and George. I screamed, I was afraid what was going to happen, I'd only been here one other time and that was when Ginny was born but I was too young to remember that. Charlie chased the man who took me away and gave me his prized possession that he carried around like a good luck Charm, a dragon scale. I pressed it to my palm, it was from dragon who lived in the mountains where it snowed all the time, the scale was cold and stayed that way as I held it. "You'll be okay Ron!" Charlie called and then the man and I rounded the corner.  
I was better soon enough and I went home the next day. I remember being so glad to be able to go home, and since then I've been afraid of spiders, and that bear now sits in a box under my bed, it's muzzle now clean. I get it out every now and again...especially when I see a spider. I'm older now and I realize my brothers could have killed me...so...Why did I hold onto the ones that hurt me like that? That question often pops in my head, but I assume it was a momentary loss of wits on my account. Mum and Dad didn't punish George of Fred, they didn't have the heart to do it after they cried until I came home. Deep down, I know they still feel bad about what they did to me, and sometimes, if I get angry enough, I remind them what happened years ago. It's a mean thing to do, and I always feel bad, but they stop me before I can guilt trip myself...

Am I crying from the memory or is it from the pain I feel?

It's no good I can't stop crying! Ew...what's that...something warm? EW! IT'S LICKING ME! IT'S LICKING ME! EW! EW! EW! WHAT THE-! Bloody Hell is that beast wagging his tail? What the...I don't understand! Is it trying to comfort me...is it working?

I must be out of my bloody mind, it is almost soothing in a way. It's warm, and he's even whining, as if it feels bad. Odd...so odd. Hmm...seems the grim wants me to hang onto his neck...well it's better than being dragged painfully by a limb. There we go...this is so weird. Oh bloody hell, please don't let Hermione and Harry come for me! If they do, oh man! This beast is tame now, but he could get vicious at any moment, he could snatch my head off...

Yet here it is dragging me up stairs.

Wait, up?

Up...stairs?

Oh no...

Oh no...oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, OH NO! WE'RE IN THE SHRIEKING SHACK! THE SHRIEKING SHACK! OH WHY HERE! WHY HERE? NO! Don't drag me to a room! no!

"I don't want to be here, no, I don't want to go!"

Don't you growl at me Grim, I have a right to panic! Just close your eyes Ron and it'll all be over! This is just some sort of dream, I'll wake up and then I'll just tackle Harry, start a pillow fight, get yelled at by Percy, and get complimented from Fred and George. Please be just a dream...I know I'm shaking, and that dog is whining again, why does he seem to care. Now it's hug-wait are those arms?

OH.

OH, OH, OH, OH!

Bloody Hell! BLOODY FREAKIN' HELL! IT'S HIM! THE ONE THAT STOOD OVER MY BED! SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU? AHG! NO! NO! NO! BLOODY HELL, NO!

I've had nightmares about this since my first encounter. Nightmares of me dying, under that cold gaze, but why me? Why has he dragged- "No..." I can feel my eyes grow huge, and my palms are becoming slick with sweat. "No...no"  
"Calm down."

Oh God, he spoke to me! This serial killer spoke to me! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shitty-shit, shit! Bloody Hell I'm dead...dead, dead, dead, dead!

"I will not hurt you, we are just waiting!"

"YOU'RE USING ME TO KILL MY FRIEND! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! HARRY DON'T COME HERE! HARRY!" I'm screaming at the top of my lungs and I don't intend to stop. The dirty looking man before me seems slightly panicked. "Boy you're leg-"

"SCREW YOU! AN D SCREW MY LEG! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT BROKE IT! HARRY! HERMIONE RUN-"

His hand is clamped down on my mouth, and he's picking me up. What's he doing? What's he doing? What's he doing! Something soft...what? A bed? He's laying me on a bed?

'OOO kinky weasel,' Draco is saying in my head.

How dare he be in my head at my dying moments! How dare he imply...oh wait...what if...ew...ew...I wish I could erase my memory! Ew...ew...ew...stop thoughts, cease and desist! Ew!  
"You're friend's are coming now...I can smell them...hear them."

"Oh what next you'll say you can taste them? If you think I'll let you touch Ha-WHOA!"

Ow. Trying to smack him didn't work, I just took a spill off the bed. Ow...wait...is that Crookshanks! I knew I hated that cat! I knew it! "I knew I hated you!" The dirty man keeps looking at me and then to the cat.  
"RON!"

Sirius just went into the corner...he's going to wait for my friends. "No...please..." I can't believe it I'm begging, I'm begging! Oh that bloody...he just turned away from me, he's going to hurt my friends, He's going to hurt them! My friends...Harry...no... "Please...I'll do anything..." I'm pleading though I can't seem to force my voice above a whisper, or my hands to stop shaking, or my pounding heart. "I'll do anything...Please Black...please...kill me that will hurt him enough...you don't understand..." DamXit I'm crying again..."It's not fair, it's not! He goes through so much year after year...just let him alone! Please..." I'm staring at the man and he's looking at me big watery eyes, "I'm sorry Ronald."

I want to die.  
"RON!"

Harry.

There he is...staring at me with those eyes. He looks like he's going to cry-Hell Hermione is crying. No please...please don't come near me! Please! Abandon me! Please abandon me! Please...please...please...Harry turn around he's right there.

Please go away...

end

and you know what happens from there! 


End file.
